


Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter (Never Leave You All Alone)

by br0ken_hands



Series: The Vigilante AU [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: It was inevitable this day would come, what with the Mighty Nein's life expectancy of four days and the Stormlord always calling Yasha away, she just didn't think it would come so soon like this.Or, Beau gets hurt and Yasha's not there for it





	Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter (Never Leave You All Alone)

Beau doesn't think she'll ever get used to the feeling. It always starts as a sharp pain before becoming a searing burn, always worse than she last remembered.  
   
She's not thinking when she stepped in front of Molly and the shooter and she knows she's fast, but clearly not fast enough because she must have missed catching an arrow because the pain's there again in her side and wow, yea it's no better than last time.  
   
Someone's yelling her name, maybe. She's not quite sure anymore. She just knows there's a lot of chaos going on. A flash of light streaks by her. Lots of noise. The sky is really pretty tonight, but Beau doesn't quite remember looking up towards the sky so maybe the sky moved in front of her? She can see Mollymauk hovering over her and that doesn't make sense because the last time she checked, gravity was still working. He's saying something to her, she can't quite hear, there's an echoing in her ears. Her eyelids feel a little heavy. Maybe if she just closes her eyes for a second, she'll be okay. She got away with it often enough at the Reserve...  
   
When Beau comes to, gasping and heaving, she's still on her back, but now the whole gang's surrounding her now, not just Mollymauk. Their faces catch the flickering neon on the sign just above them, casting them in a reddish-pink glow.  
   
"Oh good, she's awake!" Nott says from behind Caleb's leg.  
   
Beau groans. Everything still hurts but it's not that same agonizing throb. "Wow, okay yea that felt like shit, ten out of ten would not recommend."  
   
Molly laughs incredulously. "That's Beau alright. Thanks for bringing her back whole, Jester."  
   
Catching her breath, Beau squints a little. The neon light is not really a colour that works for Fjord's skin tone. Grunting in exertion, Beau raises herself gently onto her elbows and looks around.  
   
"See Beau?" Jester's voice is bright as a bell and a welcome sense of warmth fills Beau's chest. "I told you, I'm the cleric."  
   
"Yeah," Beau shakes her head, grinning. "Yeah, you're the cleric."  
   
Beside Jester, Fjord clears his throat. "Right, we best get of this street, y'all. The fighting has bound to have gotten someone's attention and I don't think any of us are in any shape to deal with the authorities right now."  
   
A quick glace around confirms Fjord's worries. All of them look considerably more beat up than average, perhaps with the exception of Caleb. Beau can't ever really tell with Caleb and his haggard appearance.  
   
"Right then," She says, running a hand over freshly healed over arrow wounds. "Let's find a tavern or something because I think I need a drink or five."  
   
With a little help from Jester who acts as her crutch, the motley crew managed their way out of the red-light district and into a small pub tucked away in the small winding streets.  
   
When they get inside, Jester props Beau up against a barstool and soon enough, there's a plate of food and a tankard of ale in front of her from the friendly barkeep. Beau reaches for the vessel, raising it to her lips, drinking like a man parched.  
   
She doesn't notice Molly taking the seat beside her until she sets down the mug and wipes her lips on the back of her hand.  
   
"Molly."  
   
The purple tiefling raises his own glass towards her. "Thanks for saving my butt."  
   
Beau squeezes her right hand hard, and just as she had thought, she could feel the bullets she caught still fisted in her palm. She shrugs. "You would have done the same for me."  
   
"I can't catch bullets in my hands." He replies, dryly.  
   
"No, but you can make people bleed from their eyes and that's pretty cool too."  
   
Mollymauk laughs out loud this time, and it's a sound Beau finds herself becoming fond of.  
   
"Fine, I guess so too. But thank you."  
   
Tracing her finger into the divots and patterns of the wood grain on the table, Beau shrugs. "There's no need to thank me."  
   
"Surely you won't turn down another round on me though?" He asks, nudging his glass towards her.  
   
Beau rolls her eyes, lips turned upwards in a smirk. Her hand reaches out, wrapping around the glass, slippery against her fingers. "Never."  
   
Outside, the thunder booms.  
   
\--  
   
It takes Jester the better part of an hour to convince Beau to wrap bandages around her still healing wound, and another two before the tiefling and Nott fall asleep in the bed beside hers.  
   
Although the adrenaline and ale have both long faded from her blood, Beau can't bring herself to sleep. She feels empty. She stares out the open window where rain comes down in sheets, angry clouds bunched up in the skies. Thunder rolls in the distance, and Beau huffs, rolling over onto her side, back facing the window. She grimaces when pain shoots through her torso, and she closes her eyes, trying to fall asleep.  
   
Sleep comes in fitful bursts and it isn't until the third time Beau's eyes fly open in frustration that she notices the slight dip in the bed beside her. Turning as quickly as her bandaged abdomen would allow her, Beau caught an eyeful of faded hair and chin tattoo she would recognise from a mile away.  
   
"Yasha."  
   
It comes out breathy and hushed, almost worshipful, and Yasha's eyelids flutter open in response. A small smile graces her lips, and Beau is sure that Yasha can hear her heartbeat right about now.  
   
"Hey."  
   
Yasha's smile gets just a little bigger.  
   
"Hey yourself."  
   
Beau leans forward, and after giving Yasha a moment to pull away if she so wanted to, presses a kiss to lips she's been dreaming about for weeks on end. Yasha returns the kiss with equal fervor, resting a palm against Beau's face.  
   
When Yasha pulls away, the small smile has grown even bigger.  
   
"I've missed you."  
   
"I'm sorry I was gone so long this time."  
   
"You're back, that's all I care about."  
   
Beau shifts to roll into Yasha's arms, pulling the sheets over their bodies.  
   
Yasha's hand comes across Beau's belly, stroking over bare skin, until her fingers glide over rough cloth.  
   
"Beau..."  
   
The monk sighs quietly. "Too many arrows, not enough hands."  
   
Yasha presses a kiss behind Beau's ear and mutters something in a language Beau can't understand, and her palms grow warm. Beau watches as a dull glow emanates from her palms, and she could feel the tissues under the bandage further stitching itself together.  
   
"Thank you." She breathes, curling up deeper into Yasha's' arms.  
   
Though hushed, Yasha’s voice cuts through the silence like a knife.  
   
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you got hurt.”  
   
Beau lets her lips curl up into a small smile. “You’re here now, and that’s what matters.”  
   
With the familiar weight of Yasha's arm around her midsection, sleep comes easily to Beau and she does not wake until morning when Jester and Nott's squealing stir her from slumber in the warm embrace of Yasha's arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahaha this series still breathes! The first half was actually written as the first ever piece written in this au, which I then shelved and didn't touch until last night, when I wrote part two. Really appreciate all the love you guys are putting into this series and the writing I put out, it means so much to me as a writer to hear how you guys feel about the stories and what you loved about it. Per usual, no guarantees that this series will continue, nor is there any plan or direction I'm wanting this to go, but I have vague ideas for a longer fic again, so that might happen.  
> Title from Brother by NEEDTOBREATHE  
> Fun fact, the songs the fic titles in this series are named after are all from the CR cast's campaign 1 playlists. This one is Ashley's song for Pike to Grog, which I thought was really cute and I love how it worked really well when repurposed for this. Anyways, yeah.  
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
